Mi último beso, fue tuyo
by Fan del drama
Summary: Mi destino ya está escrito, mi futuro está predicho.Ya nada lo  detendrá, nada lo impedirá. Todo terminará cuando mis ojos se cierren y  quede en el olvido, cargando con el dolor de todas aquellas personas a las que amo..


**Mi último beso, fue tuyo. **

¿Qué se siente saber que pronto te irás, y dejarás sin consuelo a las personas que más amas? Aunque no quiera, lo estoy por averiguar. Hace pocos días descubrí, que estoy enferma… Y nadie sabe qué, cómo ni por qué… Sólo cuánto tiempo me queda… A lo que le temo no es a la muerte… Sino a morir sola… Mis padres están en Europa, en un viaje de negocios, y aún no saben nada. La única persona que lo sabe y perdura a mi lado, es Duncan. Mi gran y eterno amor…

A veces pienso: ¿Cómo es posible que de un día para el otro, mi vida cambie para siempre? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí bien, física y emocionalmente. Pero sí cuándo me terminé de venir abajo:

Estaba en casa, discutiendo con Duncan, ya no recuerdo por qué… Pero ambos gritábamos, creyendo tener la razón sobre el otro, y en un instante, ya cansada, le di la espalda y me fui hacia la puerta, decidida a irme. Pero cuando tomé la perilla de la puerta, comencé a sentirme mal: me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía nauseas, y todo me daba vueltas. De repente, mi vista se nubló y mi cuerpo de a poco se debilitaba, hasta que no pude resistir más, y caí. Podía oír, pero no lograba moverme, o hablar… Por suerte, Duncan escuchó el ruido que provoqué al caer y vino hacia mí. Sentí el calor de sus manos, sacudiéndome desesperado sin poder despertarme. También sentí la humedad de sus labios en los míos, pasándome oxígeno… Y nada… Seguía igual. Yo quería decirle: "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo llama a un médico, por favor evita la desesperación." Pero no podía… Mis labios no tenían la fuerza suficiente para siquiera separarse. En un momento, me sentí sola… Duncan se había ido corriendo, no sé adónde… Al sacudirme, me mantenía consciente de alguna forma, y al no tener sus manos en mi cuerpo, terminé de desfallecer… Después de un rato, comencé a escuchar ruidos, y a respirar, de a poco, profundamente… Finalmente logré abrir los ojos: veía borroso, doble, pero veía… Estaba en el hospital, rodeada de médicos, aliviados al verme despierta.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté confundida.

-Bueno, Courtney… ¿Puedo tutearla? –preguntó con confianza.

-Sí, claro. –le respondí.

-De acuerdo. Déjame informarte, que llegaste aquí, muerta…

-¿Cómo?

-Así es… Te reanimamos, y gracias al cielo, el electro shock funcionó.

-Oh por Dios… Pero… ¿Por qué, me sucedió eso? –le pregunté sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo…

-No lo sabemos aún… Los síntomas no coinciden con ninguna enfermedad… Hicimos varios estudios, y… -es interrumpido, por Duncan.

-¡Courtney! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… Sí, estoy bien… No te preocupes…

-Entra Duncan, y siéntate por favor… Debes estar aquí cuando dé la mala noticia…

-¿Mala noticia? –preguntó.

-Sí… Una muy, mala noticia… Acaban de darme el resultado de tus análisis, Courtney. Y permíteme decirte que… No te queda mucho tiempo de vida…

-O sea que… ¿Me voy a morir? –tartamudeé, con un nudo en la garganta. Mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No puede ser posible… ¡Algo debe estar mal con esos estudios! ¡Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer! ¡Son médicos, se supone que salvan vidas!... –le gritó Duncan.

-Pueden hacerse varias operaciones, tratamientos, quimioterapias… Pero no es conveniente. Tienes insuficiencia renal, uno de tus pulmones no está funcionando bien, por lo que no te llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro, y se te generó un soplo cardíaco… No quiero arriesgarme a llevarla al quirófano en estas condiciones… Podría morir en el acto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? –le pregunté aguantando el llanto.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las fallas de tu pulmón, y el soplo en tu corazón, yo diría que no más de 7 u 8 meses… -me respondió.

Luego de oír esto, bajé la mirada y dejé salir una lágrima… Al terminar nuestra conversación, me quitó el suero, y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Saludó a Duncan, y me abrazó.

-Yo sé que vivirás más de lo que se diagnostica… Sólo tienes que creer en ti misma… Ten fe, y nunca te rindas… Cree en ti… -me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba.

No pude decir nada, la angustia me estaba manipulando. Al salir, me adelanté, y caminé más rápido, para evitar todo tipo de conversaciones con Duncan.

-¡Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! –me tomó de la cintura y me detuvo.

Sólo me miró, y comencé a llorar. Podía ver en sus ojos, el dolor que sentía por mí. Y lo abracé, sin poder calmar mi llanto. De repente, empecé a pensar en el futuro, en mi familia, en los sueños que jamás podré realizar… Y mi corazón se partió en dos…

-No quiero irme Duncan… No quiero…

El tiempo va pasando, y yo sigo igual… O peor… Ya no pienso en nada más que no tenga que ver con lo que me dijo el médico. No puedo evitar sentir que la muerte camina detrás de mí, esperando impaciente el momento de llevarme con ella. Intento disfrutar cada minuto de mi vida, pero no puedo… Hagan lo que hagan, no logro olvidarlo ni por un segundo. Y miro el sol cuando se oculta, y lloro… Porque sé que ya no veré nada igual. A veces pienso: ¿Por qué Dios sólo me deja vivir 19 años? Jamás sabré lo que se siente ir hasta el altar, vestida de blanco, y decirle "sí" a la persona que amas. Jamás sabré que se siente dar todo por un hijo. Jamás sentiré el orgullo de ser abuela… Jamás volveré a ver a mi familia… Y me odio… Porque sé que después de irme, abriré heridas que no se cerrarán… Dicen que después de la muerte, hay otra vida… Pero no quiero reemplazar la que tengo ahora… Simplemente, no quiero dejar de vivir.

Pov's de Duncan

Desde que oí al doctor decir que a mi novia le queda poco tiempo de vida, estuve mal… De sólo pensarlo, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Ya no sabía qué decirle, cómo animarla. No podía mirarla, como solía hacerlo cuando se molestaba, porque se angustiaba, y se encerraba en el baño a llorar… Y ahí iba yo, detrás de ella, sin saber qué hacer. Desde la puerta me decía: "Te amo Duncan… Pero aunque lo necesite, no quiero que tú me ames… Porque sufrirás más de lo que crees." Al oír esto, se me partía el alma… Me daban ganas de morirme con ella.

Aún recuerdo su cumpleaños, el último: le llevé el desayuno a la cama y le dije:

-Buenos días princesa… Feliz cumpleaños –le di un beso y dejé la bandeja con el desayuno sobre las sábanas.

-Gracias amor… No puedo creer que mi cumpleaños número 19 sea el último…

-Ni yo… Pero hoy, no quiero que pienses en eso. Te prometo que éste será un día que jamás olvidarás.

Me sonrió, le besé la frente y desayunamos juntos. Luego le regalé un vestido blanco y cuando estaba por atardecer la llevé a la playa.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –me preguntó curiosa.

-Sorpresa… -le respondí. Luego le tapé los ojos y la llevé a la orilla del mar. -¿Estás lista?

-Sí… Ya quiero ver…

-De acuerdo. –la dejé ver y frente a ella tenía un catamarán. -¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… -me respondió sorprendida y muy emocionada.

-Era de mi abuelo… Cuando era pequeño solíamos navegar juntos todos los domingos… Y cuando falleció, me lo dejó a mí.

-Es hermoso…

-¿Qué te parece si navegamos hasta el medio del océano, y vemos la puesta de sol?

-¡Sí! –saltó y me abrazó. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad después de nueve meses y medio. Sí, Courtney sobrepasó el límite. Vivió más de lo que se esperaba.

-Oh por Dios… Duncan, ¡esto es hermoso!

-Si te gusta el interior, espera ver la vista.

La tomé de la mano y fuimos a la parte trasera. Después de un rato, llegamos al medio del océano, justo para el atardecer. La abracé por detrás y ella se dio vuelta, me miró y acariciándome me dijo:

-Éste fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… Gracias. –luego me besó y me abrazó, y aquello me preocupó… Su beso y su abrazo no sonaba a un "Te amo", más bien sonaba a un "Adiós, nunca te olvidaré"…

Pero no le di importancia, preferí ignorarla. En ese momento, le mostré una cajita con un moño.

-No me vas a proponer matrimonio… ¿O sí? –me preguntó asustada.

-No tranquila… Sólo quiero darte un pequeño presente. –abrí la cajita, y saqué un anillo que había dentro. Luego, lo puse en una cadena, como dije. El anillo era de oro, con mi nombre marcado. –Date la vuelta. –le dije. Ella obedeció, y mientras seguía admirando el sol, le puse la cadena.

Lo miró con ternura, y lo acarició.

-Quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo. No importa dónde estés, ni con quién estés… Pero no te lo quites… -ella sonrió -¿Sabes por qué es así de larga la cadena?

-No… -me respondió.

-Porque el dije, que tiene mi nombre, llega justo a la altura de tu corazón… Porque allí es donde quiero estar…

-Tú ya estás en mi corazón… Y no pienso sacarte… -me respondió emocionada y me besó.

Después de besarla, me fui al timón, para regresar, porque ya el sol casi no estaba, y se estaba acercando una tormenta… Y ella se quedó, mirando el horizonte.

Pov's Courtney

Qué bello es esto… Un hermoso sol escondiéndose en el horizonte. Comienza a anochecer, el cielo está nublado. Tengo un horrible dolor en mi pecho que me dice que sólo me queda unos minutos… Ya está… Hasta aquí llegué… No sé que pasará luego, pero estaré bien… Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de las personas que amo, y que me aman… ¿Qué sucederá con ellos? ¿Volverán a ser como antes? ¿Podrán cerrar las heridas que abriré con mi ausencia? Estoy segura de que nunca me olvidarán. Pero, ¿Y si yo los olvido a ellos? ¿Y si de repente olvido quién fui, quién fue mi madre, mi padre, quien fue el amor de mi vida?... Hasta hace un rato estaba tranquila, porque tenía la seguridad de que permanecerían siempre en mi corazón. Pero ahora la duda y el miedo me anidan… No quiero olvidar todo el amor que recibí: las caricias de papá, los consuelos de mamá, los besos de Duncan… Siento el momento cada vez más cerca de mí…

Antes de venir, abracé a mi madre y le dije que la amaba con todo mi ser. Ella no entendía por qué estaba actuando de ese modo… Aún no le he dicho que voy a dejarla. No sabe nada… Y me odio… Porque ahora cerraré mis ojos para siempre, y mi madre nunca sabrá por qué… Lo peor de todo, es que se culpará a sí misma por lo que me pasará. Quiero quedarme junto a ella, en sus brazos… Quiero oírla decirme "Tranquila, mami está aquí para protegerte, no temas, jamás te abandonaré"… Ella será a quién más extrañaré, a quién más me duele dejarla…

-Courtney, ¿Te sientes bien? –me preguntó Duncan, detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero mi cuerpo se debilitó, mi vista oscureció, y caí en los brazos de Duncan…

Pov's de Duncan

Comencé a desesperar… La tenía allí, en mis brazos, inconsciente… La sacudí, una y otra vez pero, en lugar de reaccionar, estaba cada vez más dormida… Le toqué el pecho, y sus pálpitos disminuían… Y sin saber qué más hacer, la abracé, rendido… Hacía fuerza para no llorar, pero el dolor me iba venciendo de a poco. En un momento, sentí una débil caricia en mi brazo… La miré y me alivié al ver que sus ojos estaban entreabiertos. Sonreí, y saqué mi teléfono para llamar a emergencias…

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo… -le dije mientras marcaba el número.

Al mismo tiempo, su mano iba acariciando mi pecho hasta llegar a mi otra mano, la que tenía el teléfono. Y me lo bajó lentamente… La miré, y mientras lloraba despacio, dijo que no con la cabeza. Tiré mi celular al suelo, y volví a abrazarla. Al alejarme de ella, una lágrima brotó de mi ojo, sin querer. Me sonrió, y me la secó con una suave caricia. Le acaricié el rostro y le di un beso en los labios.

-Te amo… -le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Volvió a sonreír y a sacar otra lágrima. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, pero juntó todo el aire que pudo y me dijo:

-Gracias…

Y finalmente, sus hermosos ojos negros, repletos de dolor, se cerraron…

Al día siguiente, luego de haberla despedido, volví al catamarán, y empecé a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Mientras caminaba, el viento soplaba, y al acercarme a la parte trasera, para ver la puesta de sol, sin querer pisé un sobre blanco… Lo miré, y decía mi nombre… Éste estaba agarrado con una cinta adhesiva en el suelo, lo despegué, y lo abrí. Tenía una carta en su interior, que decía:

"_Gran__ amor__ de __mi__ vida:_

_Para cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré a tu lado… Sé que fui cobarde al no decirte todo lo que realmente siento por ti, pero te juro que no pude… No sabes lo difícil que era para mí, mirarte a los ojos y decirte Te amo, sin angustiarme y llorar como una condenada… Pero bueno… Quiero decirte que me hiciste más feliz de lo que esperaba… Aún recuerdo lo que nos prometimos al volver a salir: permanecer juntos por siempre. Lamento mucho no poder cumplirla, pero siempre te tendré dentro de mi corazón. Debo confesarte que fuiste la única persona que pudo sacarme una sonrisa en estos últimos meses, y te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma, porque gracias a ti, los pocos días que me quedaban, fueron los mejores de mi corta vida… Cuando era pequeña, siempre soñaba con ser una princesa que luchara por rescatar a su príncipe, sin la ayuda de nadie. Y mi sueño se volvió realidad: gracias a todas las veces que luché, hoy soy una princesa, y tengo a mi lado, un imperfecto príncipe azul. Mi vida, me voy contenta, porque te tuve a mi lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas… Pero lo que más feliz me hace, es el saber que, amor mío, mi último beso fue tuyo… _

_Te ama, tu princesa Courtney" _


End file.
